


Marriage of Convenience

by HagiaSophia



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagiaSophia/pseuds/HagiaSophia
Summary: Bruce and Hal have to get married to ensure the success of a diplomatic mission.  Eventual smut ensues.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Marriage of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be working my way through fan fic cliches. Having done “nude calendar” and “new year’s eve”, I now present “oh no, we have to get married for reasons even though we don’t like each other...hang on, you’re smoking hot, let’s bang.”
> 
> If readers like it, I’ve got a vague idea for a sequel.
> 
> Like most fanfic writers, I live for kudos and comments. Thanks!

Clark, Diana and Bruce were in the conference room at the Watchtower discussing a request to support the Lantern Corps on a treaty negotiation. As senior Green Lantern for the sector Hal was already one half of the team and Bruce was working very hard to make sure he was not the other half. A tense week long mission with Hal Jordan was not one of the things he had signed up for when he formed the League.

“Remind me why not Clark?” Bruce asked with faux innocence that convinced nobody he had actually forgotten the reason. Clark sighed  
“Because they didn’t have good relations with Krypton.”  
“But you were raised on earth”  
“The Saragharians are very sensitive, Hal’s negotiation partner really does need to be a human, a non meta human.” Clark added firmly before Diana could be brought back into the mix again.  
“Ok, why not Kyle or Guy - surely two green lanterns are better than one?”  
“Because the Lantern Corps have specifically asked for League involvement to de escalate the situation.”

Bruce stared into the distance trying to think of someone else, fingers idly drumming on the polished wood of the table. Diana and Clark did not offer any alternatives or break the silence. Finally Bruce huffed, “Fine, I’ll do it. But don’t blame me if one of us is shipped back in a body bag.”

To his surprise neither of them looked appropriately relieved or grateful. The room was filled with a pregnant silence as Diana gave Clark a significant look. Whatever his response it was too fast for Bruce to catch.

“Fine, Kal, I’ll tell him.” Diana turned to face Bruce. Whatever she was about to tell him, it was even worse than a week with Jordan and something Clark didn’t want to break the news on. 

“The Saragharians are a soul mate species - they revere marriage and bonding for life. Saragharians derive physical strength from proximity to their soulmate, it’s a vital part of their culture.” She paused. Bruce had a horrible feeling he knew where this was going but did not help her out.

“So, since humans don’t actually have soulmates it would help immensely to build trust if the negotiation team were married.” She finished, her gaze never dropping from his.

“No, absolutely not.” Bruce’s response was instant. Clark shot an unmistakable ‘told you so’ look at Diana. Bruce looked at him

“You’ve evidently discussed this little plan, what on earth made you think I’d agree to.....marry Hal Jordan? Are you high?”

Clark spoke quietly “We thought you’d do whatever it takes to bring peace to that sector. You two would be the best team and this gets you off to the best start with the parties. To be honest Bruce, I still believe that once you’re done with your outrage, you’ll do it, because you always ultimately do the right thing.”

Damn, there was nothing like being guilted by a mid Westerner. They must teach it in school along with roping steers and making pie crust.

“If I agreed to this, if” he added quickly seeing too much eagerness on their treacherous faces, “and it’s a very big if, would we actually have to get married, or could we just say we are?”

Clark squirmed, but Diana had no compunction in looking at him levelly, “it would have to be for real. We don’t know if they can check, but if they can and it’s fake then the whole mission is off.”

“Is Jordan even aware of this?”

More uncomfortable shifting from Clark. “No, we figured you’d be harder to persuade so we’d start with that.” Bruce snorted  
“Because he’s just dying to spend a week 24/7 with me as a fake but real married couple.”  
“If you are prepared to do it, he will. He took an oath to serve the Lantern Corps and they’re assigning him to this.”

Bruce groaned and put his head in his hands. “Fine, tell him I will very very reluctantly do this for the good of the galaxy.”

Clark was so relieved he clapped him harder on the back than he intended. “Thanks Bruce....oh, sorry Bruce.”

—————

A few days later Bruce was in his office at Wayne Towers when his personal phone rang. His heart sank when he saw who it was. He waved his secretary out of the room.

“Wayne” he answered curtly.  
“Now Spooky, is that any way to address your fiancée?”  
“Shoot me now.”  
“Nah, we need you for the mission. No promises after the treaty is signed though.”

Bruce didn’t try to hide his irritated sigh.

“So apparently this is happening?”  
“Yep, and I’m no more thrilled about it than you are so you can can the dramatics. What’s the plan - get drunk in Vegas and go to the little chapel?”  
“I know a judge here in Gotham who will be very discreet. I’ll text you the time and the address.”  
“You’re an absolute romantic.”  
Bruce hung up without a goodbye.

—————

Three days later, prenup and marriage certificate signed, they stood in the Javelin bay on the Watchtower preparing to leave. It would take around 24 hours to get to Saragharia and after they took off Hal pushed back in his seat and said “well, I hate watching people fly this thing like my grandma, I’m going to go have a nap. Wake me up in 8 hours and I’ll do the next shift.”  
Bruce ground his molars together and didn’t dignify him with a response. It was going to be an extremely long mission. 

They survived the trip out by flying in shifts and spending almost zero time together, though as usual Bruce didn’t sleep much in his off shifts. He had observed over the years that Jordan had no such difficulties and could fall asleep in the pilot’s seat if he tipped his head back for too long. He envied that, being able to switch off the voices in your head cataloguing your failings and just embrace the nothingness of rest. Bruce was no fool, he knew Jordan had experienced plenty of horror to rival his own, but while it had turned Bruce dark and closed and cold, Hal floated through life like the worst of it didn’t cling to him, his face still smiled and his eyes still shone despite fighting space monsters with weapons made of willpower. He would admire it really.....if Jordan wasn’t so persistently and deliberately annoying. He seemed to see the difference between them every bit as clearly and never missed an opportunity to poke Bruce, to tease or undermine - the grown man equivalent of pulling his pigtails at recess.

“Hey sleeping beauty.”  
Bruce turned his head to the inevitable source of the noise.  
“We’re about to land, wanna come and see how it’s done?”  
“Jordan, I am in fact every bit as capable as you of..”  
“Yeah, yeah, tell that to the US airforce.”  
Hal stalked out without waiting for Bruce to follow. Bruce put on the rest of his armour and stomped up to the cockpit.

The Saragharians gave them a warm welcome, expressing their gratitude for their help in negotiating the treaty and travelling so far. They were delighted that the League had found a soul couple to lead the mission and escorted them immediately to their quarters to settle in. Their host, some high ranking civil servant, smiled as he opened the door. 

“We know you have recently made your soul bond official”  
Bruce nodded solemnly  
“And we wanted to honour the traditions of your species, so we have created what I think you call a ‘honeymoon’ for you, as you have missed yours by performing this service for us.”

The civil servant beamed with pride as he opened the door and handed them the key. They stepped in and it was every romantic cliche come to life - rose petals, a hot tub and the piece de resistance - a large heart shaped bed with red satin sheets. Someone had clearly read up on the concept of towel art, but instead of swans theirs appeared to be two t-rexes humping. He could feel Hal stifling a giggle next to him and took the opportunity to tread on his foot.

“It’s wonderful, we are honoured” Bruce intoned. Hal slipped his arm round Bruce’s waist and squeezed his hip, he then turned to their host.  
“And now my husband and I have had a long journey, could we freshen up before this evening’s meeting?”  
“Of course, I will leave you to your rest.”

As soon as the door was closed Bruce disdainfully peeled Hal’s arm away, and Hal started laughing, deep belly laughs. Looking at Bruce, thin lipped, grim and arms folded did not seem to reduce the hilarity of the situation for him.

“Lantern! Control yourself and scan this room for surveillance devices.”  
When Hal could eventually speak he replied “Sure thing, honey”, wiping away tears of mirth. After a moment “nothing detected, sugar lump.”  
Bruce was still stood this his arms folded, “Fine, get it all out of your system now.”  
“Oh no, this is not a ‘one and done’ thing, though I can totally bet you are that guy, I am going to enjoy this the whole damn time, and there’s nothing you can do about it, sweetheart.” He emphasised the last word and looked around the room again, weighing his options and deciding to fling himself down on the ridiculous bed. He rolled on it a few times. 

“Not bad, wanna come and join me?” He waggled his eyebrows at Bruce, who regarded him as one would regard a dog rolling in a dead squirrel. “I’m fine, I’ll take the sofa.”

The first evening was a meeting to set out terms and then a celebration meal. Bruce was surprised and pleased to see that Jordan conducted himself with credibility, listening intently to the points being made and diplomatically summarising at the end, with the gravitas of the Lantern Corps behind him. Bruce simply sat and observed, making a note of what wasn’t said and what was implied. Events wrapped up fairly early and Hal and Bruce returned to their quarters to talk tactics for the morning. As they got ready for bed, Bruce rustled up some pillows and a blanket for the sofa.

“Aww, c’mon Spooky, you cannot be serious about that.”  
“Deadly, I assure you.”  
“This bed is cavernous, it’s plenty big enough for the two of us without compromising your virtue.”  
Bruce snorted at that, “Yes, my concern about this is that I’m famously a virgin.” he deadpanned in response.  
Hal threw his head back laughing, “You got me there. So what’s the problem? Reckon you won’t be able to resist me?”  
“Fine I will share the damn bed, just to prove I am able to resist your charms.”

‘Ah, but that’s not entirely true is it?’ Bruce thought to himself. He could find the man deeply irritating while accepting that, on a purely aesthetic basis, Hal Jordan was beautiful. He had the proportions of a Greek statue, which annoyingly he seemed to maintain with zero effort or discipline. He also knew Jordan liked men - it was the reason for his sudden departure from the AirForce after an impeccable career and he’d noticed how Hal’s gaze full of longing fell on Barry when he thought nobody was looking. He felt a flicker of jealously when he thought about Hal longing for Barry and pushed it away.

Sleep eluded him as it did most nights. He tried not to be too restless in order to avoid disturbing Hal, who was sleeping peacefully, his absurdly long lashes fanned out across his cheeks. Bruce fought the urge to brush away a lock of hair that had fallen over his face. What on earth was wrong with him?

To his surprise, he did actually fall asleep and when he woke up, he was alone in the bed and could smell coffee. He went exploring and found that Hal had made a construct of a coffee maker. He wordlessly handed Bruce a mug and he took a few blessed sips and sighed with satisfaction, it was bracingly strong. After a few more gulps he was able to mutter “thanks”. 

“No problem. I’ve spent enough time off world to say with authority that nothing substitutes coffee.”  
“Amen to that. Didn’t even think of bringing some.”  
“Not my first rodeo, Spooky.”

Bruce contemplated asking him to stop using annoying nicknames, but decided against giving him the satisfaction of knowing he’d needled him.

“You enjoy that, I’m going to check out Saragharian water pressure.” He picked up one of the discarded T. rex towel sculptures and went off whistling cheerfully. He might have known Jordan would be even more insufferable in the morning.

————————

Alfred had once told him that the majority of people improve on acquaintance. As ever, Alfred proved to be correct and forced to spend time one to one with Jordan made him astonishingly less annoying rather than more. The week wore on with tedious meetings, breaks, whispered urgent conversations in corridors and even more tedious dinners. Hal was much needed easy company in the snatched moments where they weren’t in role as galactic peace keepers. He told obviously embellished stories of his time in the Air Force and adventures with the Lantern Corps which made Bruce smile after long, tense days. Bruce rarely said much in response, content to let Hal let off steam after hours of being serious. At the end of day four Hal had a flash of inspiration on how they could break the deadlock they were currently experiencing. He called a time out and told Bruce his plan. 

“Do you think the Corps would go for it?” Bruce asked  
“Well, it’s an ongoing commitment, but it’s less resource than an invasion or a war.”  
“You make a fair point. Let’s see what the others think.”

Each took one of the parties and set out Hal’s proposal of increased Lantern presence to ensure the terms were being adhered to, in exchange for the Lanterns keeping the contentious weapons on Oa, but not destroyed.

To Bruce’s relief both parties were open to the idea, and after a few more days of thrashing out details, the peace treaty was finally struck. The Sarangharians decided to throw a banquet in their honour. Bruce was just relieved to be going home. They couldn’t receive messages from Earth this far out, and who knows what his family had managed to get up to while he was gone? 

Reclining on cushions as they ate, Bruce felt the tension leaving his body. To his surprise, Hal was leaning against him and he figured that Hal was as relieved as he was. He felt more than relaxed, in fact he felt pleasantly buzzed. He turned to see Hal who scooped up some food and held it to his lips. He was astonished to find his mouth opening and him sucking Hal’s thumb, along with whatever morsel he was offering, into his mouth as he stared into Hal’s eyes, noticing that the man’s pupils were blown. Hal let out a little moan and leaned forward to kiss him. Heedless of their surroundings and the respectability of their roles, he opened his mouth to Hal’s and thrust his tongue in with a lot of enthusiasm and very little technique. Hal returned his enthusiasm, moving to kiss along his jawline and neck.

As Bruce opened his eyes he saw the room was full of couples at similar stages. One caught his eye and smiled knowingly. He saw a few couples leaving the room for more privacy and pulled Hal to his feet to more or less drag him back to their quarters. They fell through the the door to their honeymoon suite and Bruce had a vague memory that there was a reason they hadn’t done this before but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what it was. It was hard to remember anything with Hal’s clever hands pulling his shirt out of the waistband of his trousers and roaming over his chest. Hal got tired of wrangling with buttons and they went flying across the room. Frustratingly he’d not been able to get his hands on Hal as he was still wearing his uniform construct. “Off” he growled, poking Hal in the chest. Hal looked confused for a moment and then the green melted away. Hal dressed for comfort and Bruce pulled the faded T-shirt off over his head and drank in the sight of his golden chest, tapering to a surprisingly narrow waist, jeans hanging just below defined hip bones.

“Bed” demanded Hal dragging him over to the red satin monstrosity which didn’t seem so monstrous any more. Hal was pulling down his trousers and cupping him through his underwear which already had a wet patch. He groaned and pushed back into that warm hand. Bruce pulled down Hal’s underwear along with his jeans and his mouth watered at the sight of his long tanned legs and perfect cock. He had a sudden urge to know what it tasted like and swallowed it down whole, causing Hal’s hips to buck off the bed and choke him. He held a Hal’s hips down while Hal’s hands tangled in his hair scratching at his scalp which sent little shudders through him. Hal’s cock was every bit as delicious as he’d suspected and he kept sucking and swallowing greedily. “Shit, Bruce, I’m going to come.” 

Bruce ignored the warning and in a few moments he was swallowing his cum, sucking until Hal was soft and then pulled off, crawling up Hal’s body to resume kissing. Hal moaned tasting himself on Bruce’s mouth. “Can I fuck you, wanna fuck you” Bruce husked into Hal’s mouth. “Oh god yes.” And Hal’s hands were at his waist, removing his underwear and freeing his cock. Hal started pumping slowly “have we got any lube?”

Lube? Why hadn’t he brought lube? He couldn’t think why he hadn’t considered it an essential? He started throwing things out of his wash bag to find something that would do and came across a lotion. He slicked up his fingers and started to work Hal open, hard to concentrate with him writhing and moaning under him. He started scissoring his fingers, “just get on with it and fuck me!” 

Bruce’s fragile self control snapped and he hauled those legendary thighs apart, braced his arms and thrust in, not even giving Hal time to adjust before fucking into him over and over. Hal’s sounds were wanton as he wrapped his thighs around Bruce and dug his heels into his ass, hands roaming over impossibly broad shoulders. Bruce could feel something warm working his way up his leg, and looked over his shoulder to see a glowing green construct inching up thigh to rest at his ass. He looked at Hal who raised an eyebrow. “Yes, do it” Bruce hissed, and felt himself being penetrated, being fucked into with the same rhythm he was fucking Hal. It was incredible. He knew he wouldn’t last long like this, and pounded away until he suddenly stopped, made a sound like an injured bull, and climaxed in Hal’s velvet heat. Hal moaned under him and his cock made an attempt to get hard again. He was above Hal, panting his release as he pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed.

Bruce came round in the morning feeling hazy. He realised he was naked. He turned and saw Hal still unconscious next to him. He took in Hal’s bare chest and memories of the previous night crashed into place. Shit! He’d fucked Hal, without protection or any finesse. What the hell had happened? He just remembered eating dinner and then being overwhelmed with lust. What the hell? He shook Hal who cracked one eye open. He clocked Bruce’s state of undress and his own. Both eyes open now and widening - Bruce assumed he was also vividly recalling the previous night. “Shit...we..”  
“Yes, we did. I think we were drugged.”  
“That would explain a lot. Why would they do that? It makes no sense if they thought we were already a couple?”  
“I think I remember seeing other people....similarly affected. I think it might have been part of their celebration.”  
“Hell of a party.”  
“Yes.” Bruce paused. “I’m fairly sure I owe you an apology.”  
“No you don’t. First we were both high as balls, and second, you were a hell of a ride Bruce.”  
Bruce, he noticed, not ‘Bats’, or ‘Spooky”. He flushed slightly. “Well, it was a, a memorable evening.”

They packed up and headed back in companionable silence. Back on the Watchtower Bruce was ready to sleep for days, but checked his phone before hitting his bed. He was saw the number of messages - All the boys, including most worryingly Jason, and then, Alfred. His stomach dropped, what had he missed? He started opening them, a variety of “WTF?”, “Nice of you to tell us” “I can’t believe we had to find this out from the papers!” and from Jason “Way to go you horndog. I’d have tapped that myself”. Then, from Alfred starting “Bruce”. Oh god, not “Master Bruce” - Alfred was livid:

“Bruce, you are an adult and I do not expect to know all the ins and outs of your romantic entanglements, but why on earth would you think that you and Captain Jordan had to slink off and get married in secret? I am rarely disappointed, but I cannot think why you would treat your family, who hold you husband in very high esteem, with such callous disregard.”

Alfred hadn’t even signed off. That meant there was a new stage he had never encountered before with Alfred which in fact went beyond livid.

Bruce was processing what had happened when the door to his quarters buzzed. He was not remotely surprised to see Hal there, phone in hand, frowning.

“So, it seems our super discreet quickie fake wedding has been made public.”  
Bruce’s face was grim.  
“So it would appear.”  
“What the hell Bruce, I have a life! And now I’m all over the papers as ‘Bruce Wayne’s boytoy’!”  
“Yet again I find myself apologising to you.”  
“How are we going to fix this?”  
“I don’t know, I’ve still processing this. I do know that reporters will be all over over your apartment and Ferris, so I suggest you come back to the Manor with me- at least you’ll have some privacy while we work this out.”  
“Yeah, hard pass on that. I don’t want to add to the speculation.”  
“The press have a copy of the marriage certificate, Hal, it’s hardly speculation, it’s fact.” Hal was stony silent. Bruce made a mental note that being outed in a secret fake marriage and having his privacy destroyed was what in fact it took to achieve that. He had wondered over the years.

“Hal, please, just come back to the Manor with me. We can have an equally quickie divorce, it’s all very on brand for me. I’ll sort it out, just come and let me take care of you, it, I mean...the situation.” 

Hal looked down at his hand and Bruce followed his eyeline, seeing that he had in fact clasped Hal’s warm golden hand in his own when pleading with him.  
“Fine. But I want my life back as soon as possible.”  
“I’ll sort it out. Oh, there is some good news: apparently Alfred and my sons ‘hold you in very high esteem’. They’re all mad as hell at me for keeping them from you.”  
“You being in trouble with Alfred does make the destruction of my life more bearable.”

And there it was, Hal’s easy smile was back, making his eyes twinkle. Bruce was surprised that now that made his heart ache a little bit to see. He filed that away for examination at another time.

———————————

Bruce swept the car through the gates of the Manor, past the few photographers there who furiously attempted to catch a glimpse of the new Mr Brucie Wayne through the Jaguar’s tinted windows. He took Hal to a guest room and got him settled in and then went to grovel to Alfred.

“So it was all a scam?”  
“More of a diplomatic tactic.”  
“And you and Captain Jordan are not romantically involved?”  
Bruce hesitated for a fraction of a second, and did not fool himself that it went unnoticed by Alfred. “No, of course not.”  
“I see Master Bruce.” What exactly Alfred saw was not entirely clear to Bruce, but he was relieved to be back to being “Master Bruce.”  
“I shall go and see if Captain Jordan requires anything.”  
“For god’s sake Alfred, he’s a grown man, I’m sure he can take care of himself.”  
“Nonetheless, I shall attend to him.”

Bruce called his family together that evening. He had a feeling even Jason would turn up for this one and he was not wrong. He leant at the back of the room examining his nails and turning a flick knife over and over in his hand. Bruce was explaining to them all what had happened when Hal joined them. “Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt...”  
“Come in Hal. I was just explaining to the family that we are not really married and I will be sorting this out.”  
“I stopped listening when I heard that Green Lantern is actually still single.” Jason leered at Hal.  
“Thanks but no thanks, kid.” 

Bruce scowled and continued, “As I was saying, I’d appreciate everyone just going along with this until I sort it out.”

Dick spoke first, “Fine by me B. Right, what is there to eat around here?” The others followed him out to the kitchen with Alfred reassuring the pack that of course there was a choice of freshly baked cookies since he knew they were coming over tonight, and Damian insisting he should have first choice as the only one who actually still lived in the house full time. At some point, among all the chatter, Jason slipped away.

Bruce gave Hal a wry smile. “You’ve married into chaos I’m afraid.”  
“I like it. Very different to my childhood.” As casual observer would have assumed that Hal was referring to being a military kid, but Bruce suspected he was actually referring to something darker than that. He did not comment. 

“Drink?”  
“Hell yes.”  
They were in the library and Bruce walked over to a freestanding globe which he opened up to reveal a small bar.  
“You’re shitting me - I saw one of those in a movie - you actually have one?”  
“So it would appear. Laghavulin?”  
“What’s that?”  
“A rather good scotch.”  
“Hit me.”

Bruce poured two generous measures and handed one to Hal. They flopped down onto the leather Chesterfield together. Hal took a sip of his drink and made an appreciative noise which did something to Bruce’s insides.

“Hell of a day, huh?”  
Bruce nodded. “You ok?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been on the phone most of the afternoon. I told Barry and Carol the truth, but everyone else..it’s been a blur.”

Bruce thought about the implications of “everyone else”. He knew Hal’s parents were dead and he didn’t have much to do with his brother, but Hal had friends, lots of real friends, who would be interested and concerned about him. He had a phone chock full of messages from acquaintances wanting gossip. God, the life he’d chosen depressed him at times. He realised neither of them had spoken for a while and he looked at Hal who had a thoughtful expression on his face. Hal was first to speak.

“So, it occurs to me I’m going to be here for a few days at least.” Bruce nodded.  
“Can I get a tour, I mean, I know the downstairs, but I found my way in here through trial and error, and I don’t know where to find...you for instance.”  
“Fair point. The house has three main floors, the cave has an entrance through there” Bruce indicated to a bookshelf in the corner. Let’s show you the other highlights. Unthinkingly he held out his hand to pull Hal off the overstuffed sofa, and Hal took it without hesitation. Bruce dropped their hands after a moment when they were both stood up and his body instantly protested the lack of contact. What was going on with him?

He took Hal to the second floor, Hal was very interested in the games room and tv room which were always a good place to find a Robin or two and then his study. Hal’s guest room was on the same floor as the third was reserved for family. Bruce indicated whose rooms were whose and then stopped outside some imposing wooden double doors. Bruce gestured to the closed door, “And this is mine. If I’m not in the cave or the study then try here.”

Hal smirked, “So this is where the magic happens! C’mon, let me take a peak, I’ve got to see this.”

Bruce sighed and pushed open the door. “This isn’t where ‘the magic happens’ Jordan. This is my home, where my children live, not a bordello.”  
Hal laughed “bordello? The 1850s called, they want you back.”

Hal took in the room - the seating area, the fire crackling in the fireplace, the vast bed (perhaps it did see a little action Bruce conceded in his head), and the doors leading off to a palatial bathroom and a walk in closet that made women cry with envy. 

“Ok, so now I know where to find you.”  
Bruce nodded. All good. Everything was fine. Hal Jordan was standing in his bedroom and everything was completely normal. Except neither of them was moving. 

When a Hal spoke his voice was husky and hardly above a whisper, “Bruce, I can’t stop thinking about it....that night...I can still feel you inside me....have you thought about it...”

Before he could finish, Bruce had closed the space between them, put his hand on the back of Hal’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. Had he been thinking about it? He’d thought of little else - the taste of Hal’s mouth, the feel of Hal’s hands on his skin, the way Hal looked writhing underneath him, skewered on his cock and moaning his name. It was clear that Hal was right there with him, as he was kissing back hungrily and pulling at Bruce’ clothes. Bruce steered them over to the bed. 

“So some magic does happen here.”  
“Shut up”

Bruce pushed him gently and Hal fell back on the bed laughing happily. He reached out his arms for Bruce who followed eagerly. They couldn’t strip each other fast enough, feel enough of each other. His cock was hard and leaking, digging into Hal’s thigh and it occurred to him that he had not spent enough time on their first night (blasted out of his skull as he’d been) worshipping Hal’s thighs. It was an egregious oversight he was determined to put right, but before he could he found himself on his back with Hal lavishing attention on his chest. Perhaps Hal had a thing for his chest? Stranger things had happened such as him liking Hal Jordan (no, he would not use a different word thank you very much). Hal bit gently on one of his nipples and he moaned. Hal seemed pleased with the result and kept up his assault until Bruce was a leaking, trembling mess underneath him. 

“Hal”. His voice sounded broken, thin and needy.  
He looked up at him, “Everything ok big guy?”  
Bruce just nodded.

Hal travelled lower until, oh god yes, started mouthing at his balls and licked the tip of his cock. It took all of Bruce’s restraint not to buck up into that beautiful mouth. Hal maintained eye contact as he swallowed his cock, and wasn’t that the most erotic thing he’d ever seen in his life? Bruce fisted the 1000 thread count sheets as Hal continued to suck him until he croaked, “I’m going to come, Hal...” but Hal ignored the warning and continued. Bruce felt like he was coming for ages. When he was finally done and Hal settled up by his head he apologised.

“Babe, I’m pretty sure that sucking off the Batman for the first time will be a high point in my life.”  
Bruce’s heart skipped a beat at the casual “for the first time.” It implied a future chronology that he was more than happy to sign up for. Hal kissed him with a laziness he couldn’t possibly be feeling because his own cock was stiff enough to beat nails. Bruce‘s spent cock twitched tasting himself when kissing Hal.

“What sounds good to you?” He murmured  
“It’s fine to say no, but can I fuck you?”  
Bruce moaned, “yes.”  
“I know this isn’t where the magic happens” (Bruce would regret that comment for years to come) “but got any condoms and lube?”

Bruce nodded and shuffled to his bedside table. Retrieving the items he suddenly felt sheepish.  
“I didn’t use a condom last time. It was incredibly irresponsible, I’m sorry.”  
“For the love of bleeding fuck, we were both drugged, nothing that happened was yours to apologise for, and for the record I don’t regret a damn thing. Now shut up and let me stick my dick in you.”

Bruce laughed. “That’s quite the seduction speech you’ve got there.”  
“You know it babe.” He held up the foil packet, “Now, do you want me to use this or not? I know I’m clean and the ring shields me from anything you’ve got, so it’s your choice.”

“Without” he was sounding more like his Batman voice by the second.  
“Flip over”

Bruce complied and expected to hear the snap of the lube cap, when he felt Hal’s breath on the back of his thighs and the swipe of a tongue against his hole. He moaned into a pillow as Hal worked him open, first with his tongue and then his fingers, spreading his legs wantonly to give Hal as much room to work as possible. He was hard again and starting to inelegantly hump the mattress. Hal swatted his ass “you’ve already come once tonight, behave.”

That made him moan as well. What was wrong with him? He could feel the press of Hal’s cock entering him now - he was tight, it was a long time since he’d let anyone do this to him. 

“This ok?” He grunted his assent. Hal slowly worked his way in. He could feel Hal all around him the heat of Hal’s body on his back, his breath on his neck, their hands entwined and his cock making it difficult to concentrate on anything else. Hal started moving and it felt incredible. They were finding a rhythm now, Hal pushing in and Bruce pushing back, he felt a warm firm hand on his cock, working it in time to the thrusts when Hal made this tortured noise against his neck and he could feel him pulsing inside him, and then he was coming again and...he may have briefly passed out. Hal was collapsed next to him, panting. As his breath returned to normal, he ran his fingers through Bruce’s hair and smiled at him.

“Wasn’t sure if I was exaggerating in my head how good this was because of the alien orgy drugs, but...wow.”  
Bruce nodded. He caught Hal’s hand and kissed it. It smelled of him and Hal and sex. 

“Is this something we can keep doing? I mean, after I’m back in my apartment and we’re divorced....can we still do this?”  
There was a reason the senior Green Lantern was widely regarded as the bravest member of the League. Hal was clearly struggling with the same things he was, but he was prepared to put himself out there and take a risk for what he wanted. If it wasn’t for Hal they’d still be in the library talking about interior design. ‘Tour of the house’ my ass.  
Hal looked anxious and he realised he hadn’t given him an answer.  
“Yes” he said quickly. “Yes, we can do this for as long as you like. Forever as far as I’m concerned.”  
Hal raised an eyebrow at that. “You’re not exactly famous for your long term relationships.”  
“Perhaps it’s time my brand changed. After all, I am a married man now.”

It was Hal’s turn to be silent. Bruce had the same sensation as grappling through the skyline and not being quite sure the line would hold.

“Bruce, I really like you, but really great sex doesn’t make a marriage.”  
“I know, and it’s an awkward place to start a relationship from, but I don’t see the point in getting divorced only to get married again, if this is going where I think it’s going. We’re not Richard Burton and Liz Taylor.”  
“In this analogy am I Dick or Liz?”  
Bruce waived a lordly hand, “you pick.”  
“Fine, Liz. We can date. But I’m keeping my apartment and my job and my life.”  
“That’s fine with me. Maybe a slight upgrade to an apartment with better security?”  
“And so it begins.”  
“You’re a billionaire now, get used to it.”  
“I thought I signed a pre-nup?”  
“You did, and if you leave me you get nothing, zip, nada. But while we’re married, you have access to everything. You’ve always admired my Aston Martin - it’s yours. Or buy your own. If your nieces and nephews need anything, do it - college fund, first apartment, whatever.”

Hal rolled away, “this is not as persuasive as you think it is.”  
“I’m just saying, money makes life easier. It makes what the League does possible. Enjoy it to whatever extent you feel comfortable.”  
“You realise you summoned your army of ninjas to tell them there’s nothing going on, and they are currently downstairs eating cookies while we are doing the nasty, and that probably has not gone unnoticed by people raised by the world’s greatest detective.”

“Good point. We’ll work it out.”  
Bruce had rolled on top of Hal now and was started a leisurely rub against him.

“Now, that’s very persuasive, that’s where you should have started.”  
“I’ll bear that in mind.” Bruce started kissing him.  
“Ok fine, we can delay the divorce while we date and see if this has legs.”  
“You have beautiful legs.”  
“Ok Casanova.”

And then there was no more talking for a while


End file.
